Felix Castor series
The Felix Castor series is written by Mike Carey. Genres & Sub-Genres Noir Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview Felix Castor is a freelance exorcist, and London is his stamping ground. At a time when the supernatural world is in upheaval and spilling over into the mundane reality of the living, his skills have never been more in demand. Felix has a unique talent for using music to exorcise spirits, demons and the like. When he's not expelling spooks he's performing stage magic at ungrateful children's birthday parties. The Felix Castor novels are modern, hard-boiled detective stories with a supernatural, dark fantasy twist and a healthy dose of black humor. Lead's Species * Exorcist Primary Supe * Demons, ghosts What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Felix Castor series: # The Devil You Know (2006) # Vicious Circle (2006) # Dead Men's Boots (2007) # Thicker Than Water (2009) # The Naming of the Beasts (2008) World Building Setting London, England Supernatural Elements ✥ Exorcist, demons, ghosts, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Mike Carey * Website: Mike Carey & Peter Gross | artists * Genres: Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, SciFi, Comics, Super Heroes Bio: Mike Carey is a British writer whose work spans comics, novels, film scripts, and TV shows. After writing shorts for British sci-fi comic 2000 AD and a few one-shots for Caliber Comics during the 1990s, he was offered DC/Vertigo’s Lucifer — henceforth the longest running and most successful Sandman-related spinoff to date. While continuing to work with DC on Vertigo series like Crossing Midnight and graphic novels like God Save The Queen, he took over as lead writer for Marvel’s X-Men (now X-Men: Legacy) in 2006. His work includes DC/Vertigo’s Hellblazer, Marvel’s Ultimate Fantastic Four, the Felix Castor novels, The Steel Seraglio (with Linda and Louise Carey), and DC/Vertigo’s The Unwritten (with Peter Gross). ~ About Mike & Peter | Mike Carey & Peter Gross Cover Artist # The Devil You Know: Alex Williamson, (2006, UK, Orbit) — Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Devil You Know # Vicious Circle: Herman Estevez (2008, US, Grand Central) ~and~ Alex Williamson '''(2006, UK, Orbit) — Source: Bibliography: Vicious Circle # Dead Men's Boots: '''Herman Estevez (2010 USA, Grand Central) ~and~ Tim Byrne (2007 UK, Orbit) — Source: Bibliography: Dead Men's Boots # Thicker Than Water: Tim Byrne (2009, UK, Orbit) — Source: Bibliography: Cover: Thicker Than Water # The Naming of the Beasts: (none listed) Artist: Publishing Information * Publisher: Warner Books * Author Page: # The Devil You Know: Hardcover, 406 pages, Pub. July 10th 2007, ISBN-0446580309 # Vicious Circle: # Dead Men's Boots: # Thicker Than Water: # The Naming of the Beasts: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Devil You Know (2006): Felix Castor is a freelance exorcist, and London is his stamping ground. It may seem like a good ghost buster can charge what he likes and enjoy a hell of a lifestyle—but there's a risk: Sooner or later he's going to take on a spirit that's too strong for him. While trying to back out of this ill-conceived career, Castor accepts a seemingly simple ghost-hunting case at a museum in the shadowy heart of London - just to pay the bills, you understand. But what should have been a perfectly straightforward exorcism is rapidly turning into the Who Can Kill Castor First Show, with demons and ghosts all keen to claim the big prize. That's OK: Castor knows how to deal with the dead. It's the living who piss him off. ~ Goodreads | The Devil You Know ✤ BOOK TWO—Vicious Circle (2006): Felix Castor has reluctantly returned to exorcism after a successful case convinces him that he really can do some good with his abilities---"good," of course, being a relative term when dealing with the undead. His friend Rafi is still possessed, the succubus Ajulutsikael (Juliet to her friends) still technically has a contract on him, and he's still dirt poor. Doing some consulting for the local cops helps pay the bills, but Castor needs a big private job to really fill the hole in his bank account. That's what he needs. What he gets is a seemingly insignificant "missing ghost" case that inexorably drags him and his loved ones into the middle of a horrific plot to raise one of hell's fiercest demons. When satanists, stolen spirits, sacrifice farms, and haunted churches all appear on the same police report, the name Felix Castor can't be too far behind... ~ Goodreads | The Devil You Know (Felix Castor, #1) by Mike Carey ✤ BOOK THREE—Dead Men's Boots (2007): You might think that helping a friend's widow to stop a lawyer from stealing her husband's corpse would be the strangest thing on your To Do list. But life is rarely that simple for Felix Castor. A brutal murder in King's Cross bears all the hallmarks of a long-dead American serial killer, and it takes more good sense than Castor possesses not to get involved. He's also fighting a legal battle over the body - if not the soul - of his possessed friend, Rafi, and can't shake the feeling that his three problems might be related. With the help of the succubus Juliet and paranoid zombie data-fence Nicky Heath, Castor just might have a chance of fitting the pieces together before someone drops him down a lift shaft or rips his throat out. Or not. ~ Goodreads | Vicious Circle (Felix Castor, #2) by Mike Carey ✤ BOOK FOUR—Thicker Than Water (2009): In the fourth gripping book in the highly acclaimed series Publishers Weekly calls "every bit as good as the better-known Jim Butcher," old ghosts of different kinds come back to haunt Felix. Names and faces he thought he'd left behind in Liverpool resurface in London, bringing Castor far more trouble than he'd anticipated. Childhood memories, family traumas, sins old and new, and a council estate that was meant to be a modern utopia until it turned into something like hell—these are just some of the sticks life uses to beat Felix Castor with as things go from bad to worse for London’s favorite freelance exorcist. See, Castor’s stepped over the line this time, and he knows he’ll have to pay; how much is the only question. Not the best of times, then, for an unwelcome confrontation with his holier-than-thou brother, Matthew, and just when he thinks things can't possibly get any worse, along comes Father Gwillam and the Anathemata. Oh joy. ~ Goodreads | Thicker Than Water (Felix Castor, #4) by Mike Carey ✤ BOOK FIVE—The Naming of the Beasts (2008): They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions, but if you ask Castor he'll tell you there's quite a bit of arrogance and reckless stupidity lining the streets as well. And he should know. There's only so many times you can play both sides against the middle and get away with it. Now, the inevitable moment of crisis has arrived and it's left Castor with blood on his hands. Well, not his hands, you understand; it's always someone else who pays the bill: friends, acquaintances, bystanders. So Castor drowns his guilt in cheap whisky, while an innocent woman lies dead and her daughter comatose, his few remaining friends fear for their lives and there's a demon loose on the streets. But not just any demon - this one rides shotgun on his best friend's soul and can't be expelled without killing him. Looks like Felix Castor's got some tough choices to make, because expel the demon he must or all Hell will break loose. Literally. ~ Goodreads | The Naming of the Beasts (Felix Castor, #5) First Sentences # The Devil You Know (2006) — Normally I wear a czarist army greatcoat - the kind that sometimes gets called a paletot - with pockets sewn in for my tin whistle, my notebook, a dagger, and a chalice. # Vicious Circle (2006) — The incense stick burned with an orange flame and smelled of Cannabis Sativa. # Dead Men's Boots (2007) — I don't do funerals all that often, and when I do, I prefer to be either falling-down drunk or dosed up on some herbal fuzz-bomb like salvinorin to the point where I start to lose feeling from the feet on up, like a kind of rising damp of the central nervous system. # Thicker Than Water (2009) — This is kind of how it would have looked, if you were watching from the outside—and this is how the papers reported it when they finally got hold of the story. # The Naming of the Beasts (2008) — It's strange how other people's deaths can take you, sometimes. Felix Castor Series Quotes * none ~ Goodreads * Felix Castor Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain The Devil You Know (Felix Castor, #1) by Mike Carey *Lists That Contain Vicious Circle (Felix Castor, #2) by Mike Carey *Lists That Contain Dead Men's Boots (Felix Castor, #3) by Mike Carey *Lists That Contain Thicker Than Water (Felix Castor, #4) by Mike Carey *Lists That Contain The Naming of the Beasts (Felix Castor, #5) by Mike Carey *Goodreads | What to Read if You Like Harry Dresden by Jim Butcher (32 books) *Goodreads | Best Urban\Noir\Fantasy Fiction Series (27 books) *Best Occult Detective Novel Fiction (179 books) *Goodreads | Contemporary Fantasy for Guys (456 books) *Goodreads | Favourite Detective Novels With A Twist (76 books) *Goodreads | Best Supernatural Mysteries (100 books) *Goodreads | Urban Fantasy: Straight, No Romance (39 books) *Goodreads | Seeing Dead People (67 books) Awards British Fantasy Award Nominee for Best Novel (2007) Read Alikes (similar elements) * See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Felix Castor | Mike Carey ~ Author *Goodreads | Felix Castor series by Mike Carey *Mike Carey ~ FF *Felix Castor - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Felix Castor Series ~ Shelfari *Felix Castor | Series ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Felix Castor series by Mike Carey ~ FictFact *Mike Carey - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: *The Devil You Know - The Wiki of the Succubi - SuccuWiki *Fantasy Matters: Hard-Boiled Zombies; Mike Carey's Felix Castor series Characters, etc: *Felix Castor Series ~ Shelfari *chavaniac: Ajulutsikael - Felix Castor Series *Felix Castor (Literature) - TV Tropes Author: *Mike Carey & Peter Gross | The official website of artists Mike Carey and Peter Gross. *Goodreads | Mike Carey (Author of Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere) *Mike Carey (writer) - Wikipedia Community and Fan Sites: *Felix Castor series by Mike Carey ~ Facebook Gallery of Book Covers The Devil You Know (2006) .jpeg|1. The Devil You Know (2007—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey|link=http://www.shelfari.com/books/377377/The-Devil-You-Know Vicious Circle (Felix Castor #2) by Mike Carey.jpg|2. Vicious Circle (2006—Felix Castor seris) by Mike Carey|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1128964.Vicious_Circle Dead Men's Boots (Felix Castor #3) by Mike Carey.jpg|3. Dead Men's Boots (2007 UK, Orbit—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey—Cover: Tim Byrne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1373490.Dead_Men_s_Boots Thicker Than Water (Felix Castor #4) by Mike Carey.jpg|4. Thicker Than Water (2010—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey—Art: Tim Byrne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2808554-thicker-than-water The Naming of the Beasts (Felix Castor #5) by Mike Carey.jpg|5. The Naming of the Beasts (2011—Felix Castor series) by Mike Carey—Art: Tim Byrne??|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6323514-the-naming-of-the-beasts Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Set in London or Britain Category:British Authors Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Noir UF Category:Completed Series Category:Article stubs